dwozfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CATGUN/Oh Koei...Oh Twn and CN server,Oh those rude foreigner..Oh those whatever I going to do next
Time for me to record my logs. 1.I got a new video recorder woohoo So as you all can see I have being uploading video of the unrivaled general moveset and this all thank;s to the new vidoe recorder that I got where I don;t need to set my comp to high setting just to make everything shown in the game.Previous video of Dwo,I have to make my comp setting high in order to record properly.So expect more new video,my current plan is to upload only updated moveset of the general and then maybe few extra video of their quote. 2.Lolz Wang Yi Oh Koei...how did you even screw this up lolz.Apparently Wang Yi show up in campaign screen and player can select her in campaign.However when enter to melee,she along the general that she against will not show up.The main reason for this is because there is no data of her model along battle data which cause an error that affect also the general she against which cause the campaign match to act like a npc general against npc general match.Still a fun error though,suck there is no Wang Yi herselef.Though I wonder why Wang Yi is the one show up lolz.Make me think she might also suffer like Cai Wenji in the future where she will be a Jin character instead of Wei. 3.Foreigner Attitude Even after the gameguard block,somehow the corrupted foreigner manage to get in the server....This also thank;s to a certain "Genius system" who spread the info in a certain forum.Honestly don;t they understand the main reason why the block was introduced in the first place....To them they just think the block are just meant because of lag issue when their attitude is one of the biggest part of it. I could just go on and ask the admin and mod of the forum to delete that post however after they refuse to listen to me order of deleting the main thread of the forbidden download data....I give up.Honestly they are a fool for not listening to me.Heh looking at them make me wonder why they are so protective of sensitve issues in the forum and yet is not applied to all of it.The foreigner also seem to have found one of the BBS it seem....*sigh*They really are pushing the Jpn player temper...I could see Koei going to do the manual punisment again....Sometime I do wonder why these corrupted people can;t just go play some other game like minecraft and Wow and rot there...these people really don;t deserve to be here.... 4.Twn and CN server of Dwo So for a while after reveiewing a certain person request,I decide to check the other server of Dwo and decide to collect data of it.Kimikosaki did ask to expand more info of Dwo so I decide to do this.I have played before Twn server 3 years ago before I decide to play with Jpn server.The main reason why I stop played Twn is because I want to play the server with the most updated content and at that time I want to play with more weapon and gear. So fast forward time,I have both of the server account and the client ready to play.From what I find out CN server is very nice to have a begginer pack that give free armory,gear and gem for free as long the player redeem in on a character that has less than 200 honor.Not only that,they also a unique client where when the player open the client,player can choose 3 server to play Dwo(Wow 3 server for 1 type of Dwo...)Guess CN playerbase are dhem too many compare to Jpn.The only annoying part is that CN account is very hard to make due to need to have an ID no that work. Now for Twn,I just realised Twn now has a new option for me to buy the musou coin there so I can buy musou coin easier along at a cheaper price.So with this new option.the armory in Twn is like equal to 550-650ap to me so I can save a lot.The only downside is that gem and ore kinda seem expensive but...a bit of farm like usual make me think is wise to spend musou coin on furniture only.Another nice thing is that they have nice webmall that sell item at a nice bundle price along promo too. So after getting my musou coin for Twn server and purchase armory,I decide to test my luck with the promo lucky draw and I was lucky to get this: A lot of people who do the promo were very unlucky to keep on getting useless junk ; / So I be spending time in all the server mostly when there is interesting event along campaign. New Scenario? If everything go according to prediction,new scenario of Dwoz should be staring this month and mostly annouced this week or next week.if followed the usual tradition,cape design will still retain so mostly it will be a scenario that push forward instead go backward.I predict it probably Rise of Sima Shi,Zhuge Dan Rebellion or mostly is the Shu Conquered episode.Whicever the scenario,Xiahou Ba will move to shu while Zhuge Dan will be in Wu.Hmm...I wonder if Wang Yi can be sneaked in to the scenario lolz.... Oh there is nothing here..end for now Yep that;s all. Category:Blog posts